


I Was Napping, I Swear

by superkaradamnvers



Series: Thanksgiving Is All About Giving And Receiving (wink) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter Grant finds out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Couch Sex, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Interrupted Sex, Kara Danvers Revealed as Supergirl, Kissing, Lesbian Cat Grant, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Minor lying, Playful Sex, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Useless Lesbians, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat Grant and Kara Danvers are in a serious relationship.This is how they reveal that, not so purposefully, to Carter, and one other random person, smirk.





	I Was Napping, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my thanksgiving series.
> 
> I’ll be doing a few more for this series, along with supercorp, and some others. If anyone has a request they’d love to see, comment and I’ll make it happen. -superkara

Cat put the last few cranberries into the pot on the stove for her famous rhubarb cranberry sauce, added the sugar and spices, and placed the lid overtop, turning the stove on medium before walking away. Cat loved hosting formal events like this, and smiled as she picked up a few decorations and put them on display on the dining table, decorating before the guests started arriving.

Cat looked up as the door to her penthouse opened, and smiled at the flash of gold and red on Kara’s outfit, ever special as was the norm for Kara Danvers. “Hey, come on in, Kara darling.” Cat said loudly as soon as she saw it was Kara.

“Hi Cat, I thought I would come early and help you set up.” Kara said just as she came in the front door. “I would have brought something but everything I cooked burned.”

“Oh, thanks anyways darling, but i have plenty of food prepared already.” Cat said looking at Kara as Kara walked up to her at the table. “You look stunning.” Cat said softly, taking in the sight of Kara in a satin dress that sat high on her thighs and hung down over her shoulders perfectly, the fabric not doing anything to hide every inch of Kara’s perfect figure. “How was your trip? Any traffic?” Cat said with a smirk on her face.

“Well I saw a plane, and a whole bunch of seagulls, one of them even flew right into me, I swear the birds on this planet are all blind.” 

“Oh, well as least it was an entertaining flight.” Cat said leaning in towards Kara until their lips met. Cat kissed her softly at first, brushing their lips together barely, and then more firmly as she felt Kara automatically lean into the touch. Cat slid her hand up Kara’s thigh, resting her hand down on Kara’s hip. Cat instinctively put her hand on the back of Kara’s neck, when she felt Kara push her up against the table, pressing their bodies firmly together.

“I missed you. You look gorgeous by the way.” Kara said after gently breaking the kiss, stepping back to take in Cat’s outfit, a backless white satin dress that accentuated every curve. “So is there anything you need Supergirl’s help with?” Kara said like she was going to float away with excitement. And excited she should ideally be, after all, Cat was beyond happy that they had finally taken that step and admitted they liked one another. Like that. And well, the temptation of their more sexual side was always there too, teasing in the background, like a spark just waiting to burn. 

“Maybe not Supergirl’s... but I could use your decorating skills.” Cat said with a smile, putting some white candles and pine cones in Kara’s hands. “These need to go on the shelves in the kitchen and one on the glass table in the living room,” She said, pointing in the general direction. “You do that and I’ll get the rest of the stuff to make the centrepiece for the table for tonight’s dinner.” Cat finished softly.

“Where’s Carter on this chilly afternoon?” Kara asked as she placed a few decoration items around the space, after removing her scarf and placing her bag by the door.

“He is with his father for now.” Cat mused quietly, stepping up next to Kara to light some candles above the fireplace mantle. “I’m expecting him home around 5pm ish, or something like that. His father will bring him.”

“Ah, okay.” Kara replied, then turned to face Cat after placing the last candle on a high shelf. “Speaking of Carter, were we planning to tell him tonight? You know, that we’re dating? And that I’m Supergirl?”

“I think let’s give him the dating one first, and then see where things lead. If he’s good with us, and I don’t see why he wouldn’t be, then maybe we can tell him later in the evening. I’m thinking something a bit more private, and family oriented. That way you two can talk. But i don’t see why he wouldn’t be over the moon at the knowledge that you’re Supergirl.”

Kara smiled at that, and after Cat lit the last candle, Cat put the lighter down and beamed at Kara before stepping closer and pulling her into a tight hug, which very quickly turned into another kiss.

Cat managed to keep the kiss chaste for a total of one second, until Kara angled her lips closer and did that quirky little nip of Cat’s lip with her teeth, and Cat automatically gave in, angling her face to kiss Kara more deeply, bringing her arms up around Kara’s neck playfully as she pressed her body closer to Kara’s, her arousal immediately spiking to a new level of ‘I need you’.

With Kara, it never took any time. The around was instant and all consuming, and Cat could barely manage the willpower to break away from Kara’s warm wet lips, the craving to kiss the girl as strong as Cat’s need to breathe, memories of a few days ago flooding her brain. The bathtub. The jacuzzi. The orgasm so loud the entire block had probably heard her.

Cat wasn’t exactly going to complain, now was she? Not a chance in hell.

Barely managing to break away from the young heroine, Cat moved towards the kitchen, and Kara stopped her with a delicate hand on her wrist. 

“Kara.” Cat scolded playfully. “We have guests arriving soon.”

“We have two hours. The food is done, the baking is finished, and the decorations are set. What better could we possibly do besides have a little fun. I really really like thanking you for everything.”

“Oh, Kara.” Cat said with a playful eye roll. “You’re puns and jokes get out of control. Come here you silly Kryptonian.” 

—

Kara laughed as they tumbled onto the couch, the nearest available horizontal surface, and Cat settled herself over Kara’s waist, immediately reaching forward to slip Kara’s glasses off. They were useless anyways besides to dampen her powers, and Cat certainly preferred Kara at full strength.

Wasting no time, Kara brought her hands to Cat’s bare back, due to her dress, and lower to the edge of the white satin hemline, craving the touch. The contact. The burn. Cat smirked at the contact and leaned in to touch her nose to Kara’s, then barely leaned in to kiss her, teasing before she spoke. “You just cannot be patient, can you? You have to have everything right away.”

“Can you blame me?” Kara responded, and Cat smiled at that, taking Kara’s hands and placing them back on the sofa, a move that just made Kara pout playfully. 

“No, darling. I can’t say I can.” Cat admitted, bringing her hands over Kara’s hips, and sighed. “I seem to be having the same issues with you lately. There’s just something about this suit...” Cat said, and brushed her fingertips over Kara’s suit and lower, to her waist before settling on her gold belt. “But as much as I approve of your supersuit, right now all I want is what’s underneath it.” Cat finished and tugged slightly at the material, making Kara gasp excitedly. Smirking, Cat teased her fingers beneath the edge and then slid her hands around Kara’s waist, and to her spine to unclasp the belt and pull it away from her, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor beside the sofa. Bringing her hands up, Cat practically purred in approval when Kara lifted onto her elbows to allow Cat access, and found the zipper of her suit, pulling the fabric off her shoulders at the same time as she undid the zipper. 

As soon as Cat had it off somewhat, she was kissing bare skin, and could only purr in approval as Kara leaned into it, Kara’s fingers coming up to bury into her hair. Grinning, Cat nipped gently at Kara’s shoulder, moving her hands along Kara’s stomach, taking the fabric with her, yet unable to be patient enough to wait until clothing was removed. Kara however, seemed way too eager to get clothing removed, and Cat’s dress was up and over her head in seconds, and Cat gasped barely at the feel of cooler air against her now bare skin before kissing her way down Kara’s neck, pressing their bodies together.

“Cat...” Kara whispered, and Cat hummed in response, pulling Kara’s bra unceremoniously aside to kiss over one perfect breast, taking Kara’s hardened nipple into her mouth. Kara sighed at that, leaning closer, and Cat pushed her free hand underneath Kara’s rumpled up skirt, and brought her fingers over Kara’s already soaked thong, knowing from previous experiences that Kara was way too sensitive for a direct touch to her clit. Just through the satin of her thong, Kara jerked against the touch, and Cat heard her gasp loudly, the sound turning into a low whimper, Kara’s head falling back against the sofa cushion.

Cat felt her own arousal spike at the sight of Kara like this, stretched out beautifully beneath her, and pressed her hand closer against Kara’s clit, a move that brought Kara to a near shriek immediately. With Kara, it took barely any time, and that was something purely alien and purely spectacular. It was beautiful, really.

Pressing her fingers against Kara again after pushing aside her thong, Cat closed her eyes at the now very real and loud shriek, and the shout of her name. 

“Ahh... Cat!” Kara started, and then finished much more softly as Cat began a soft steady rhythm against her clit. “Mmm... Cat...”

“Come for me, Kara.” Cat said steadily and circled Kara’s clit in quick circles with her finger for a quick moment before dipping her fingers inside Kara’s wet heat, starting a quick thrusting rhythm. Keeping up the quick thrusts, Cat leaned closer against Kara and brought her mouth against Kara’s ear.

“Chop chop, Kara. Now.” Cat said in a sharp tone, ordering her, knowing Kara would always obey. It drove her insane in the best way, this Cat knew for a fact.

As if on perfect cue, Kara came apart beneath her, shaking roughly as everything clenched wildly inside her. Kara practically screamed at the release, and Cat smiled, wincing at the sound, which was loud enough that people in the entire apartment complex beneath could probably hear her. Cat smirked at Kara when she silenced a second later and panted loudly, and smiled lovingly at her, especially when Kara looked at her with eyes as black as midnight, clearly intent on repaying the favour. 

Cat laughed and leaned against Kara as Kara’s fingers trailed up her thigh. Until Kara stopped completely, and Cat leaned back to look at her.

“What...” Cat began, and then stopped as she heard the handle to her penthouse slide open. 

“Mom! I’m home.” Carter said as he walked in the door with his dad.

“Oh, god, Carter. You’re early,” Cat said quickly looking over the lean of the sofa at her son and her ex, Mark, who were both sporting shocked looks on their faces. Holding down Kara, Cat knew that her son Carter and her ex could see that she was only wearing her underwear, but couldn’t quite see that Kara was underneath her, but if she moved by an inch, they would. 

“Oh I’m sorry but something came up, so I have to drop him off now. Anyways, I’m going to go... but it’s nice to see you haven’t changed.” Cat’s ex said right before leaving, turning out the door as quickly as he’d showed up.

“Mom? Why are you in your underwear?” Carter asked quietly. “Don’t we have a thanksgiving dinner to plane for?” 

“Umm... I.. was ummm...napping.” Cat said, and heard Kara make a sarcastic snort a second later. Cat could only hope he didn’t hear or see her, and slapped her in the arm lightly.

“Napping? On the couch, in your underwear? You? What happened to I don’t leave the bedroom until I’m dressed?” Carter asked curiously. “Then, what was that noise?”

“Umm... it’s in trend, I thought I’d give it a try.” Cat said trying to get her son to believe her lies and failing badly. “Oh, that, ummm... the couch creaks.” Cat said quickly. “Don’t you have homework to do? Why don’t you go do that?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

“I finished my homework earlier so I could have more time to hang out with Kara when she comes over.”

“Um... well... go unpack. Go put away your clothes and things.” Cat said with a short nod.

“Ummm... ok? Have a good nap?” He said slowly... in disbelief and walked away to his bedroom. 

Cat released a deep breath as soon as he was down the hall, grateful that this would give them just enough time to get dressed. Cat kneeled back on the couch so Kara could get up and grab her dress off the floor, to get dressed quickly, and as Kara did they both burst into laughter, smirking at each other quietly.

“Hey mom? Where did you put my tie? The black one with the red stripes?” Carter asked walking back into the livingroom.

Cat instantaneously pushed Kara back onto the couch but lost balance along with her and fell the floor beside the couch on top of one her. Still not wearing much of anything Cat looked up at her son who was now standing a few feet from them, a shocked look on his face.

“Oh... my god. Supergirl...? I knew I heard a snort, but... why... are you?” He trailed off for a few seconds, then sighed as realization hit him. “Oh, okay. I... I get it. I think. Um... I’m gonna give you two a moment while I go change, to... um... finish up. Yeah.” 

Cat stood up as soon as Carter was in the hall and looked at a blushing Kara, who was rapidly fixing her supersuit with a little superspeed. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t expect-“ Cat started, until Kara caught her off guard with a kiss.

“It’s fine. I’m gonna go talk to him. You... might want to get dressed.” Kara finished with a laugh, and Cat smirked, nodding.


End file.
